Kai Ozu
"The Burning Flame Element! The Red Magician (Legend) MagiRed!" Kai Ozu is the youngest of the Ozu Family, he is the Red Mage, MagiRed. He uses his proficiency with alchemy and his power over the element of fire to fight evil. Design He wore red spandex with a short red cape, which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of the Phoenix. Biography Magiranger 17 (23 as of Gokaiger) years old and the youngest of the Ozu siblings, Kai is a Red Mage, a wizard who has power over the Burning Flame Element (燃える炎のエレメント, Moeru Honō no Eremento). Despite being the youngest, he still follows the tradition of his fellow Red Rangers of being the team leader. He's a sophomore student who's into soccer and fights a lot with his older brother Tsubasa. He's straightforward and impulsive, which often leads to him making mistakes, but he is also kind-hearted and very brave for his age. He hates to be babied and wants to be treated like an adult. He was most upset about his mother's apparent death by Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, and swore vengeance for it, until he learned that Wolzard was his father. During the course of the series, he inherits many of Isamu's techniques, mainly his "Blazing Storm" and lives by his father's saying "Chance is something you make yourself." His primary attack is "Red Fire", where his body is engulfed in flame creating a Phoenix which burns any adversary it flies through. As Red Mage Legend MagiRed (''レジェンドマジレッド, Aka no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majireddo), Kai's "MagiBolt" summons a torrent of fire, which is more powerful than Red Fire. In the special "Tokusei Magiranger Special", Kai drops his MagiPhone into the Mini Garden Spring while dueling with MagiShine and the Goddess of the Mini-Spring gives him the option of getting either a Silver MagiPhone or the Golden GripPhone and so he lies to gain the Golden GripPhone and with it, the ability to become '''Heavenly Hero KaiShine' (天空勇者カイシャイン, Tenkū Yūsha Kaishain). MagiRed - Legend Mode= Arsenal * Magical Holy Staff DialRods * Special Attacks: Legend Fire, Fatal Blade - Magin/Majuu Forms= - MagiFirebird= MagiFirebird (マジファイヤーバード ,Majifaiyābādo): Also known as the "Crimson Firebird". Legend MagiRed's Majuu Form when he uses the spell "Maagi Golu Majuulu" (3) on his DialRod. ;Height: 16.8 m ;Width: 60.0 m ;Weight: 2100 tons Combinations * Can combine with MagiLion to form MagiLegend. }} }} Ranger Key The is Kai Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as MagiRed. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on several occasions. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kai received his key and became MagiRed once more. Trivia *At the age of 17 in 2005, he was the youngest Red Ranger in the entire Sentai Series and the only Red Ranger who was below 18. *He is the first Ranger Legend to give his team's Greater Power in Gokaiger. *Kai is the first male, as well as the only Red Warrior, to have a Phoenix motif. **The three others were all female and their team's Pink. **Coincidentally, all four Phoenix Rangers have three-letter first names. **Gorou Hoshino also possessed a phoenix for his mecha, but is more known for his Star Motif. Gallery File:Untitled_4544.jpg|MagiRed into Legend MagiRed transformation File:Untitled_4545.jpg|Legend MagiRed See also *Nick Russell, his Power Rangers counterpart from Mystic Force Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Ranger Legend Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers